Si tan solo
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: El Emperador recuerda uno de sus primeros encuentros con un xeno mientras se pregunta por qué no hizo algunas cosas de una manera distinta.


El Emperador escucho con preocupación las noticias del avance de los Tiránidos sobre la galaxia y se pregunto por milésima vez porque no habían seguido las instrucciones que había dejado para lidiar con esa amenaza.

Ah, claro. Estaban en su laboratorio, donde nadie había entrado en diez milenios por considerarlo un lugar sagrado, y no tenia forma de comunicar su localización a sus odiados adoradores porque necesitaba todo su esfuerzo para impedir que la totalidad de la estructura de transporte y comunicaciones del Imperio cayese en un instante como una castillo de naipes.

Si tan solo tuviese un aparato que le permitiese hablar con ellos para continuar guiándolos...

Mientras uno de los muchos sirvientes que jamas había deseado le ponía al día sobre la situación desesperada en la que se encontraba el Imperio, su mente volvió por un segundo al momento en el que había descubierto su existencia.

Todo había empezado alrededor de 2008, cuando había percibido la breve apertura de un portal hacia la Disformidad, la dimensión paralela empleada por casi toda la galaxia para moverse más rápido que la luz y que era la fuente de sus poderes al igual que los de todos los demás psíquicos, en el espacio, pero no le había hecho demasiado caso hasta que noto caer algo cerca de la ciudad que por aquel entonces se llamaba Nueva York.

Había sido entonces cuando percibió su presencia, interfiriendo en la Disformidad y creando estática en la misma, como una sombra que se fue haciendo más grande en los siguientes meses hasta que decidió hacer pública su presencia.

Él estaba mirando las noticias cuando uno de sus amigos, un general que conocía su secreto y en quién confiaba tanto como más tarde haría con Malcador, le puso al corriente de la situación de los soldados que habían enviado y los civiles antes de suplicarle que se encargase de la criatura, dado que los otros generales estaban planteando enviar bombas nucleares a la isla y si usaba sus poderes habría comparativamente menos daño colateral.

Aunque tenia sus dudas debido a que todavía había civiles en la isla, finalmente había decidido que si no paraba al monstruo iban a morir todavía más. Así que se teleporto al despacho del general y este le llevo ante la carcasa vacía de una bomba, donde se metió para ser lanzado como parte de una acción militar falsa que su amigo había diseñado por si acaso, el Protocolo HAMMERDOWN.

La pelea entre él y la criatura fue devastadora, arrasando con toda la isla y matando a todas las personas que estaban todavía allí junto al monstruo y sus supuestos parásitos. Sin embargo, sintió que había perdido porque la criatura envió una señal telepática al espacio que podría traducirse libremente como "comida", indicando la localización aproximada de la Tierra en la Vía Láctea, antes de que lograse matarla.

Esto último lo había aprendido durante la pelea tras contactar telepáticamente con el ser, descubriendo su verdadera naturaleza. El alienígena era básicamente una espora del equivalente espacial de las langostas, las cuales se movían de planeta en planeta y de galaxia en galaxia devorándolo todo a su paso y asimilando las características que les parecían más útiles. Esta espora tendría que haber atravesado la atmósfera de un planeta en Andrómeda para absorber materia biológica local antes de actuar como un faro para el resto del Enjambre pero accidentalmente había atravesado una pequeña ruptura en la Disformidad, apareciendo junto al planeta y chocando contra un satélite que empleo para caer en el océano Atlántico, donde había devorado vida marina para crecer en tamaño y desarrollar una forma adaptada a las condiciones del planeta, solo saliendo a la superficie para enviar su mensaje porque el agua interfería con su método de comunicación.

El Emperador sabia que todavía quedaban decenas de miles de años para que llegasen a la Tierra, dado que la señal todavía tenia que recibirse por el resto del Enjambre y estos no estaban en la galaxia, así que decidió tomar acciones más pro-activas respecto al progreso científico en los subsiguientes milenios, de forma que si no hubiese habido rebelión por parte de Horus y sus otros hermanos él y todos los Primarcas estarían preparando a toda la humanidad para su llegada.

Desgraciadamente eso no era lo que había pasado y el Emperador solo podía culparse a si mismo, consciente de que si hubiese tomado mejores decisiones sobre que hacer con los Primarcas estos no estarían muertos o sufriendo peores destinos mientras él agonizaba por milenios transformado en una momia incapaz de hacer nada respecto al estado de la galaxia.

Otra incontable vez lloro en silencio pidiendo perdón a todos los que había fallado, deseando poder volver atrás para no repetir esos errores y hacer lo que debería haber hecho en lugar de lo que hizo.

Ignorante del suplicio del hombre ante él, el Inquisidor continuo alabándole y pidiendo su bendición para continuar transformando el Imperio en todo lo que el Emperador nunca deseo para la humanidad, lo cual era solo una de las muchas torturas que tenia que sufrir y que consideraba que merecía.


End file.
